


If You Thought the Head Trauma was Bad

by TheDumbestAvenger



Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Precious Peter Parker, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDumbestAvenger/pseuds/TheDumbestAvenger
Summary: Peter gets a migraine at school and Tony goes to pick him up
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946023
Comments: 8
Kudos: 126
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	If You Thought the Head Trauma was Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26!
> 
> We're getting close to the end, yall. Only five more days, which means I only have five days to figure out Comfortemeber... I mean I've started it, but...
> 
> I don't think there's anything to warn for in this fic, but please let me know if there is :D

Tony pulled his phone from his pocket, barely glancing the screen before answering. “Hey, May,” he said cheerfully, “What’s up?”

“Please tell me you’re not too busy right now.” Even through the crackle of the phone’s speakers, May sounded stressed. A cacophony of shouting voices rang out in the background.

Tony’s brow creased as he answered, “I’m free, just finished up some paperwork for Pepper. What do you need?”

“Oh, thank God,” May sighed with relief. “Peter’s school called to say he has a migraine and needs picking up, only there was a pile-up a few blocks from the hospital and they really need the extra hands.”

“Don’t worry,” Tony had already pulled on a pair of shoes and started for the door, “I’ll look after Pete, no problem.”

“Thank you so much.”

“Don’t mention it. I’ll text you when I get to Midtown. See you later”

“Bye.”

Tony hung up and got into his car, slinging his phone on the passenger seat and heading for Midtown Tech. Thankfully he only had to travel from his office in Brooklyn and not the Lake House out of the city.

Peter wasn’t a stranger to migraines, his heightened senses seemed to make him extra susceptible to them. They were common enough that, from the moment he pulled up at the school, Tony could tell it was a bad one. Peter sat on the bottom step leading up to the main doors, hunched over his head in his hand.

Tony hurried over, coughing as he got close to alert Peter to his presence. “Hey, kid,” he said, keeping his voice quiet so as not to worsen the situation. “Let’s get you home, huh?”

Nodding ever so slowly, Peter wobbled to his feet. Gently, Tony threw his arm over the kid’s shoulders, letting him use him for support as they walked towards the car. As they got closer, and Peter realised it was Tony’s car, he turned a few shades paler. “I don’t think I can take car sickness on top of this migraine, Mister Stark,” he muttered.

“We’re only going a few blocks, kid,” Tony reassured, rubbing a gentle circle on the kid’s back. “I’ve got an apartment not far from here. Think you can do it?”

“Yeah, okay.”

Tony opened the back door of his car wide and stood to the side. “Lay down if you want, I’ll drive carefully.”

Peter crawled inside and sprawled across the backseats, covering his face with his Midtown Tech hoodie to try and keep the light out. Tony hopped in the front, driving as fast as he dared towards his apartment. “Can we talk about something?” Peter asked a couple of minutes into the journey, his voice muffled from the jumper.

“Yeah, of course. What do you want to talk about?”

“Anything to take my mind off. I thought they phoned May?”

“They did,” Tony flicked his eyes to the rearview mirror, checking on Peter. “Something came up at the hospital and they needed all hands on deck.”

“Oh. Sorry for disturbing you.”

“It’s nothing, Pete. Saved me from yet another pile of paperwork so I should be thanking you, really.”

“You’re welcome.”

Tony laughed as he pulled to the side of the road. “Alright, we’re here.” He jumped out and went to open Peter’s door, helping him out of the car. They took the lift up to the penthouse - of course - and walked inside.

“How have I never been here before?” Peter asked, looking around in awe, but with his eyes half squinted.

“Fri, can you draw the blinds?” The room darkened as Friday followed the instruction. “I only brought this place a week ago. Figured having my own place to crash in Queens would be helpful for situations like this. Plus, May’s sofa isn’t the most comfortable to sleep on.”

“‘Cause you’re an old man,” Peter smirked.

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me? I’ll let that slip just this once because you’re sick. Clearly you’re delirious, too.”

“Clearly.” Peter walked further into the room, looking around. “Is there a spare bedroom? I kinda just want to sleep.”

“Sure,” Tony gestured down one of the hallways. “Just down there, second door on the left. I had it made up specially to your tastes.”

“Thank you.” Peter pulled Tony into a hug, the latter pressing a kiss to his curls, before disappearing into his room.

* * *

Tony knocked gently on Peter’s door, a bowl of homemade soup clutched in one hand. An annoyed groan from inside was the only sign Peter was awake. Tony entered, leaving the door ajar so that he could make out Peter’s form wrapped up in his duvet.

“How you feeling?” He whispered, perching on the foot of his bed.

Peter groaned again, unfurling himself from the blankets enough to sit semi-upright. “I’ve been worse.”

“Here,” Tony held out the bowl of soup, Peter took it hesitantly, “It’s been a few hours, you should try and eat something.”

“I’m not hungry,” Peter set the bowl down on his bedside table. Tony gave him a stern look. “I’ll eat in a bit, but first can we just… cuddle?”

Tony smiled, the innocence in Peter’s voice reminded him of Morgan. Like he was getting a glimpse at his other kid’s childhood. “Of course, kid.” They shuffled around until Peter’s head rested on Tony’s chest, Tony arms locked securely around Peter. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
